


Size Difference

by kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Arguing, Crack, M/M, Magical Realism, Niall only makes an appearance, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Harry avoids confrontation until he can't anymore.





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Short Fic Fest Mods!

For the fifth time in as many months, Louis is running around the house, chasing a calico cat that keeps darting left and right, sliding under furniture, and jumping from the coffee table to the back of the sofa to the kitchen counter to the top of the fridge, hissing whenever Louis comes near. 

On their third pass through the living room, the doorbell rings, and Louis skids to a stop, swinging it open, clutching his hands to his sides, and panting, “Kinda busy, Ni. What’s up?” 

They both stand there wide-eyed as the calico cat makes a break for it, dashing out the door, down the front steps, and across the yard. 

“Fuck.” Louis takes a deep breath and sprints after the cat, following as closely as he can, but he can’t keep up. 

When they moved in together, Louis didn’t realize this was going to be an issue. Harry is perfect for him, though they’re opposites in some superficial ways. Harry’s up before seven every morning and Louis likes to sleep in, Harry loves to cook and Louis hates it, Harry likes to box and lift weights while Louis would rather chase after a soccer ball. 

But they feel the same way about family and friends and politics and marriage and babies and life.

They even argue well. Disagreements don’t typically get heated between them, though they do occasionally, but so far, they’ve worked things out fairly easily. The only problem is that, since they moved in together, Harry has started picking fights, and it’s always over something completely random that doesn’t make sense to Louis at all. 

It’s driving Louis mad.

For instance, this morning they were talking about the wine and cheese party they’ve been planning to host at their house. It was Louis’ idea, and at first, Harry was on board. But then that morning, Harry started insisting that they have a beer pong and pizza party when he doesn’t even like beer. When Louis said as much, Harry ended the conversation. 

The cat seems to be gaining speed and the distance between them is growing, but as soon as Louis hits the street, all bets are off. 

Their road is wide and empty this time of day, so Louis doesn’t hesitate. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and calls forth his animal form from deep inside, transforming into a rhinoceros and barreling down the road. 

Usually, when Harry does this, Louis chases him around the house a bit, gives up and flops on the couch to watch TV until Harry decides to curl up in a fluffy ball on Louis’ stomach and fall asleep. He always transforms after he wakes up and apologizes and lets Louis have his way in whatever random argument they didn’t have, then they fuck, and everything is normal between them again. It doesn’t hurt that Louis sort of has a thing for angry make up sex. It makes it easier to forget why he was upset in the first place.

So, while this is the fifth time Harry’s turned into a cat to avoid arguing with him, it’s the first time Louis has been able to transform into a rhinoceros for the chase. 

He’s fast as fuck as a rhino, like, thirty miles per hour fast. He’s massive, and Harry said the first time that he saw him transform that he was the most intimidating animal form he’d ever seen. In no time, Harry slows a bit, so Louis slows too until he stops and he stands there trying to will Harry to stop running and fucking _talk_ to him. Like people. 

Louis stamps his left foot and Harry finally stops running, turning to face Louis, sitting tall and regal as if he’s been impatiently waiting for Louis to arrive. Slowly, Louis lowers his head to the ground and Harry inches his way closer, leaping and landing lightly on Louis’ snout. He walks up between Louis’ ears and rubs his face on his warm, dry, slightly rough skin, circles three times before lying down and curling up on Louis’ giant forehead. Louis lifts his head and turns to walk back to their house. 

In their front yard, Louis lowers his head again, and Harry hops off, running in through the open front door, and returning a moment later in human form, wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants, and carrying Louis’ fluffy bathrobe over one arm.

As soon as Louis transforms back into his human form, Harry drapes the robe over his shoulders and says, “I’m sorry. I was being stupid.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Nope. You’re going to talk to me about this. And I’m not going inside until you do.”

“But—”

“Harry, you took off out of the house as a cat. You could’ve gotten hit by a car.”

“I could’ve gotten hit by a rhinoceros.”

“Harry Styles, you honestly think I would hurt you?”

Harry shakes his head. “No. Sorry I scared you. I… I’m sorry.”

“Stop doing this shit, please. Like, just talk to me. What’s the deal with the party? You don’t even like beer.”

“It’s not…” Harry looks away and coughs into his fist. “I, um, don’t actually want the beer pong party.”

“You don’t— What?” Louis watches as Harry’s bare chest gets pinker, the flush on his neck and cheeks by far the prettiest thing Louis has ever seen, but he can’t afford to get distracted. He raises his eyebrows, loudly clearing his throat.

Harry takes a deep breath and puffs out his cheeks when he exhales, propping his hands on his hips. Still not looking at Louis, he mutters, “I don’t want a beer pong party. You’re right. I don’t like beer. It’s just…” Harry turns to look at him and Louis bites his lip. He’s gorgeous, but Louis is confused as fuck until Harry steps up close, warm breath tickling when he whispers into his his ear, “I like you to chase me around when you’re human and I like sleeping on you like a cat. It turns me on.” He rocks back onto his feet with his lower lip caught between his teeth, holding Louis’ gaze and blushing impossibly harder. 

“Really?” Louis asks so softly that he’s not sure he makes a sound. There’s a part of him that’s surprised at his own reaction.

Harry nods.

“Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s like, a kink. I’d never considered it, but I’m cool with it, baby.” Louis tightens the tie on his robe, fighting the blush as it climbs up his neck. “Wish you’d just told me instead of picking fights with me.”

“Sorry. I… I didn’t know how to tell you. Sorry about the whole…” Harry circles his hand as if to encompass everything. 

“Well, not sorry for chasing after you. But I could’ve been more honest too. I haven’t minded so much because I have thing for make up sex.” Louis reaches for Harry’s hips pulling him closer until they’re barely an inch apart, presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, and steps back tilting his head towards their house. “Talk more after?”

A wide grin spreads across Harry’s face and he nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“Say no more. I’ll come over tomorrow,” Niall says from the open door to their house. He morphs into his animal form—a Victoria crowned pigeon—and flies away. 


End file.
